Adrien's Guardian Angel- WILL BE REWRITTEN
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Marinette is Chat's best friend, but when he asks her alter ego to protect Adrien, after a confession from his father, she lets slip her own confession. Hawkmoth is planning something big, but will our heroes figure it our in time? And Adrien has started to figure out a connection between Marinette and his lady in the spotted suit. (LadyNoir) (Adrienette) (Discontinued)
1. The Introduction

Let me tell you a story. A story involving two normal teenagers, with very abnormal secrets. They were the Protectors Of Paris. One boy, one girl. I'm sure you've never heard the story before. I witnessed it firsthand. That's the only reason I know. The boy was called Adrien, and he was in love with Ladybug. The girl was called Marinette, and she loved Adrien. You see now, where I am going with this? No? Well. If you don't right now, you will. Marinette was, at the beginning of the story, orphaned. Her parents' had been seriously injured in an accident, involving Hawkmoth. Only, nobody knew that. Yet. This is a tale; a Miraculous Tale of not only Ladybug and Chat Noir, but of Marinette Doupen-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Are you ready?

Then let's begin.

In the Agreste household, Adrien shrugged his bag off. He'd just transformed back, and he collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Being Chat was cool and everything, but what he really wanted right now, was two things: Ladybug and Relaxation. Neither of which he realised he'd get. With his love life non-existent, he wondered why Natalie was really interested in any girl he talked to, which was generally Marinette. When he explained that she was his first friend, she merely smiled, saying she sounded like they were more of a couple.

And she wasn't the only one.

He'd heard Chloe talk about it; saying Marinette didn't deserve him. Well, he told himself, Chloe isn't even really my friend. I mean, sure, we might be alike in the fact our parents are wealthy, but any similarities end there. He'd heard Marinette earlier, defending herself to Chloe. Or rather, trying to, as he realised that he- Chat- might have to teach her how to stand up to bullies like her.

"Adrien, I need cheese.'' Plagg complained, staring at the boy.

''Plagg, I hate smelling of the thing. It stinks so bad, I'm surprised I haven't been called 'cheesy feet' yet.'' Adrien retorted, burying his head in his pillow, ''in the cupboard there's a whole tin. I wouldn't eat it all, that's the last of it.''

''But-''

''Maybe you could try something else.'' Adrien suggested, wondering if Ladybug had the same problem as he did with her companion. Probably not, he decided, she's probably stubborn enough to get anyone to do anything.

''No way. Cheese is my best friend!'

'What about me?'' Adrien asked, pouting.

''You're my master. We're bound together, doesn't mean your any less of a friend, it's just I can always rely on cheese.'' Plagg explained.

''So basically, you're dumping me for cheese?'' Adrien raised an eyebrow.

''Smart kid.'' Plagg answered.

Meanwhile, Ladybug swung into her room, flinging her yoyo halfway across the room. It landed on her bed with a satisfying thud. She scowled, sending it a filthy look. Two months had passed since the 'incident' leaving her father with amnesia and her mother in a comatized state. Since she was classed as 'parentless' underneath the mask, she had to have her Aunt Biddy called over to take care of her. Two months had passed with her trying to find the sadistic person who caused this damage to her. And why?

Why her?

Was it even her?

Did someone know her secret?

She screamed, pounding her fist against the wall in anger. ''I hate you!'' She screamed, her heart beating wildly, ''whoever you are, I hate you!'' Her fist throbbed, and she curled in to a ball.

''Marinette, are you okay up there love?'' Her aunt called up.

''I'm fine, Aunt Biddy.'' The teenager replied, rubbing her knuckles.

''If you say so.'' The heroine stood up, holding her yoyo tightly. She stared at her reflection, nodding. A small smile crossed her face. Yes, she said so. And she was Paris' hero, alongside Chat, obviously.

''I will find you,'' she whispered, ''even if it kills me, I will find you.''

And everyone knew she was true to her word. Chat Noir of all people knew this. Her yoyo vibrated, and she placed it in front of her.

''Mi'lady, I wanted to check up on you. You okay?''

''Y-yeah, I'm fine!'' She realised, a split second too late, she'd said that same line a few seconds earlier, to her Aunt.

''Good to know. Listen, you know Adrien Agreste?'' He didn't wait for a response, just fired on, '' 'Course you do, every self-respecting girl does. Not quite as handsome as me, though, huh?''

''Carry on, little kitty. What do you want me to get for you? An autograph saying you're his official number one fan?'' She smiled. Count on Chat to make her feel better.

''Funny, but no. Maybe some other day. Anyway, he's in danger. Hawkmoth is after him. Don't know why, but I plan on figuring it out. My guess is he's a pawn, to lure us in. But we won't fall for that. No, we're going to be one step ahead of him. You guard him, I'll track information down. If it means we have to silence a few people, so be it.'' Chat's voice was firm, ''I won't let anything happen to you, or the people I care about.''

''Is the reason I'm taking care of Adrien because he's not a she, and she's not a certain bluette named Marinette? Or is Chloe more your type?'' Ladybug teased.

''I have... reasons. I can trust you, mi'lady, I know that.''

''Aw, you make me feel so special.'' She wasn't lying, either. He did make her feel loved.

''Well, you are. You deserve to be treated as if you're perfect.''

''But I'm not. Nobody is.''

''I think your purrfect.'' Only then did she get it. Oh god, he was bad.

He was so bad.

But she loved him for it.

Not that she'd ever say it to his face.

''Chat, I'm going to go greet Adrien and explain what's going on, okay? Bug out.''

Adrien sat, the gently tap on the window awaking him from his stupour. He wouldn't tell her. He couldn't.

Not quite yet.

Although Plagg warned him to, he couldn't have her worrying about him. He opened the window, smiling as she came in.

''Ladybug,'' he murmured, ''to what do I owe the honour?''

''You're in danger.''

''I am?'' He asked, feigning surprise, ''why?''

''Hawkmoth. Chat and I believe you're his target. So I'm here to protect you.'' The more she talked, the more evident the blush on her face was. He smiled slightly, the thought of him being the cause of the blush going to his head.

''Well, I can trust you. I know that. But-'' his hand shot out, ''do you trust me?'' Her blush grew, and she nodded, flustered.

''O-of course I do!'' She answered, a little too loud.

''My father's downstairs. Or upstairs, I don't really know, or care.''

''Can I meet him? I think it's best if I explain what's going on to the pair of you.'' Adrien laughed, shaking his head. Nervousness overtook him.

''You don't have to do that! He doesn't really care, he trusts you too, right? So just tell me what you'd tell him.'' Normally, she'd suspect something if anyone responded so quickly, with an unmistakable blush on their face. But it was Adrien, and she believed him. He'd never lied to Marinette, so why'd he lie to her?

''Oh, okay... Well, we think he's targeting you, using you as bait to lure us in.'' The heroine started, ''but I promise I'll take care of you, as long as you need me to.'' Her voice was soft and soothing.

Now, I should intervene. Ugh, I hate using long words! Or any smart words, really. It's not me at all! Bleh. Adrien thinks that he's protecting Ladybug by doing this, when really he is only endangering her. Of course, we know the secret Adrien is hiding must be dark. Yes, if you are wondering, it is. But I must stress the importance of not judging Adrien too harshly. So, what is the deep, dark secret our hero hides- apart from him being Chat Noir, I mean-?

Because unlike Ladybug, he knew Hawkmoth's identity.


	2. Frozen Hearted

Adrien was to meet Ladybug outside school. No arguements. Why would he? It was basically a dream come true. He got to spend all day with the love of his life, and she had no idea. But then again, he had no idea who she was.

Well, he'd just have to find out. All in due time, of course...

But he couldn't wait.

Marinette was missing, though, Adrien realized as he strolled into class, casual as ever. Chloe ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. But when she saw Ladybug, her jaw dropped.

''Adrikins! You got me a surprise?'' The spoiled girl screamed, smiling. Ladybug held her hand up, her face blank.

''I'm not here for you, Chloe,'' She said coolly, ''I'm here on official business.''

''B-but, I-I'm... We're... Well, okay, when you're done doing whatever you're doing with my Adrien, then we can spend the day shoe shopping.'' The heroine looked at her, her eyes narrowed. She had noticed the way she was pretending her and Adrien were dating.

''Okay, Chloe, maybe. But it'll take me a while. I'm protecting Adrien from Hawkmoth. It might take some time.'' She smiled smugly, ''Meanwhile, I need to get to know Adrien better.'' Chloe looked at Ladybug. Rivalry sparked between the girls', and for a minute, the heroine thought that Chloe saw through her, knew that she was Marinette. But the girl shrugged.

''Nobody should have Adrien other than me.'' Chloe answered, ''so don't even think about taking him from me.''

''You two are dating?'' Ladybug asked as they walked to their respective seats. He shook his head, laughing softly.

''She likes me, but I don't like her.'' He replied, ''I mean, I used to, but that was before I realized there were people who were nicer than her.'' Alya leaned forward, smiling.

''Before he met Marinette.''

''Marinette?'' Ladybug asked. Clarity suddenly filled her eyes, ''Oh! The girl Chat Noir saved from Nathaniel when he was akumatized? His princess?'' She asked, smiling wickedly, looking up at him through her lashes.

''Yeah, that's the girl.''

''She's certainly good-looking enough.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, but we're just friends, and she's happy with that.''

''Are you, though?'' She asked meaningfully. Adrien scratched the back of his head lightly. He smiled, thoughtfully. She smiled herself, trying not laugh at the boy who was so obviously deep in thought.

''I'm... I'll get back to you on that one, Ladybug.''

''You realise that Ladybug sounds way too formal?'' She asked him.

''Shall I call you a Bugaboo?'' He asked teasingly.

Bugaboo.

She shivered involuntarily, the name sending an unexpected course of pleasure through her.

No. No she was not- in any way, shape, or form, going there with Adrien. She liked him, but as Marinette.

Ladybug was not supposed to like Adrien Agreste. Besides, she thought, a certain kitty called her Bugaboo. That was his name for her, not Adrien.

''No.'' She snapped. ''Not Bugaboo.'' She answered coolly. He looked at her, shocked.

Did she just snap at him?

She never snapped.

Not even at Chat Noir, who, admittedly, was way more annoying than Adrien. So, he thought, smiling slightly, she likes Chat.

Even if she didn't know it yet. Which only fuelled him to make her admit to liking him.

''Okay... I'll think of something else, Ladybug.''

The rest of the day she followed him around, silently, but with sass.

Daniel looked at Ladybug, admiring her from afar. He was the new kid, and nobody liked him. He thought that maybe he'd meet an old friend here, but she wasn't showing her face. He'd been left to his own devices, even the teachers treated him like he was a bomb, about to detonate any second.

''Well, I might be a little icy on the outside,'' he murmured. ''but I'm not ice-cold.''

''Ew, isn't that the new kid?'' Chloe smirked, shoving him with her bag.

''Hey, I'm not that bad-''

''Shut up, you little freak.'' She looked at him with disgust.

''What is your problem with everyone? Don't you think that-''

''What're you going to do? Freeze me?'' She laughed, walking off.

Well, we know what happens.

Yes, Daniel gets akumatized.

And yes, as you gathered, he was an icy villain.

They called him Frostbite, and he had a specific target.

Marinette Doupen-Cheng.


	3. Frostbitten

(A/N: Thanks to Guest for your PAW-sitive review, Princes Rapunzel-Punzie for her kind review too, and to BellaBeau91! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Sooo, I was wondering... Anyone figured out who our myserious narrator is? Also, two questions; how old are Marinette and Adrien? And does Adrien's mother have a name?)

Ladybug untranformed, sitting on her chair.

There was nothing she liked more than a cup of hot chocolate whilst looking at the latest news on Adrien. However, when you worked with him, there wasn't going to be anything that you don't know. So she settled for the news in she saw shocked her; she felt guilt trickle through her system slowly. Of course. She'd been so caught up in being Ladybug and fangirling about seeing Adrien twenty-four seven, that she'd completely forgotten she was supposed to greet Daniel.

Well, how was she supposed to remember everything?

Simple, she couldn't.

So now, we'll go over to Adrien. Of course he'd seen the news. I'm sure you can guess his response.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Yes, he transformed. He knew his lady wouldn't let him down. All he had to do was work harder. God, love was so tiring. No wonder he was always tired. It'd give Marinette a reason to always be late to school.

Chat Noir leaned against the gate, smirking at the heroine, who looked visibly worried.

''Calm down.'' He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

''It's my fault! I should've seen this coming!'' He rolled his eyes, one word floating around in his brain. Girls.

''It's not,'' he replied, ''now stop, we have a job to do.''

''Why?'' She looked at him, suddenly confused.

''Why? Because we're supposed to protect Paris. Duh.''

''No, that's not what I meant. Why did you drop everything to help me?'' He shrugged, semi-carelessly.

''Because, Mi'lady, we're a team, and that's what a team does. Drop everything to help the other. You did it for me, remember?'' She nodded.

''That's because you need me.''

''You need me too.'' He leaned in, his mouth inches from hers. She pushed his nose away gently. She was smiling.

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Chat looked at her, smiling, when her mouth opened slightly. Her eyes widened, and she pulled him down, turning around so their positions were flipped. Then, the sound that terrified him.

A scream.

So loud, it pierced his ears.

It wasn't another girl.

It was Ladybug.

Ladybug, who now clung to his suit. Ladybug, who was usually so strong. Ladybug, who now sobbed. He looked at her. An arrow of pure ice was lodged in her stomach, melting into nothingness. Still, she sobbed. He held her close, his arms around her, protectively.

''Mi'lady...'' he whispered. It hurt to see her like this; so frail. It broke his heart to hear her sob. Frostbite stood, cackling.

''It won't hurt much longer. Soon, you'll be free of pain.'' He smirked.

''Stop... Please...'' her fingers curled in to his suit. He felt her temperature, felt it drop.

''Soon, Ladybug, you'll help me defeat Chat Noir!'' He added. She shook her head, sadness in her eyes. He walked away, laughing.

''Chat... What is happening to me?'' She asked, her eyes full of fear.

''I don't know...'' she buried herself in to him. He stroked her hair, and he felt frightened. She was so fragile, not usually a word to describe her. ''I'll figure it out.''

''I have to do this. I am not going to hurt you.'' She pulled away, looking at him sternly. She crossed her arms, and he nodded. If she was ready then, he would stick by her. After all, if you were in love, then you do anything for them.

Chat jumped back, avoiding an icicle.

''Mi'lady, we have to get to the akuma.''

''I know.'' She looked at him, clutching her stomach. ''Oh...'' He knew she didn't have long left before whatever happened... Happened. He could see in her eyes that she knew it, too. But although both of them knew it, they pretended it was not about to happen. Though it did. It happened way too quickly for his liking- he didn't like it all, but he'd hoped she could've used her Miraculous Cure and cure herself. So when her eyes turned in to piercing black orbs, and her hair turned a light blonde, he was surprised to say the least.

Her suit changed in to a light blue with white snowflakes over it, replacing her spots.

''Oh kitty cat, I think it's time we put you down.'' She smirked evilly, looking at him with menacing eyes.

''I'm FELINE that I'm going to have to do something I didn't want to.'' Chat Noir answered easily. She lunged at him, aiming her yoyo at him. He grabbed her arms, spinning them around on the ice, ''I've always wanted to ice skate with mi'lady.'' He joked. Inwardly, he panicked, knowing full well he needed her to capture the akuma. Unless he went straight to the source and forced him to release Ladybug from the spell. Oh, he liked that idea. He liked it a lot. He entertained the idea until he realised that there was no way Hawkmoth would listen to him.

After all, he was only a kid.

Adrien, his kwami whispered in to his master's thoughts, it's going to be okay. Remember what happened when you were under the akuma's influence? You were saying things you didn't mean. Which is why I hope you understand Ladybug's going to feel so guilty AFTER you save her. But anyway, you need to save her by giving her... True loves kiss.

You can thank me later.

Chat Noir ducked down, avoiding a hit from Ladybug.

''Stay still!'' She screamed. Chat winked at her, realising that she was getting tired out.

''No way, mi'lady. You look really cute, y'know. Blonde hair suits you. It'd suit you better if you had your normal bluebell eyes.'' He looked at her. She slipped on the ice, clumsily. When she stood up, he pushed her against the wall.

''Get.. off.'' She growled.

''I'm the cat. I growl, mi'lady, you're the smart one.''

''Shut up, you idiot.''

''I thought we were bonding.''

''You thought wrong.''

''I know you're in there, Bugaboo,'' he stroked her cheek lightly, ''just like I know you're fighting. You just need a push, right? And you always said I pushed you to the limit.'' Her body shook, and she tried pushing him away.

''I hate you.'' She said seethingly.

''Remember Stormy Weather? We were in the dark. You couldn't see where you were going. So you let me guide you. I swore that any time you needed me to, I'd guide you to the light again. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out you need guiding.'' He leaned in, his lips against hers.

Now she was defeated.

Now he had his Bugaboo back.

She looked at him, her eyes blue, her hair back to normal, and her suit back to red and black.

She looked at him with angelic innocence.

He looked at her with his usual swagger.

''You saved me.'' She whispered breathlessly.

''It was my pleasure.'' He held her in an embrace. She kissed him lightly, her hands in his hair. He kissed her back gently, his hands on her waist.

''Thank you,'' she shook herself, as if she was realising something, ''we've got to go. We have to get Frostbite's akuma before he hurts anyone else.''

(There we have it! Chat finally charmed his lady, and hopefully our heroes save Daniel before it's too late.)


	4. Alley Cat & The Truth about Hawkmoth

(Thanks Lolabunny 121 for the info! Really appreciate it.)

*Flashback*

Marinette opened the screen, waiting for Adrien to answer her video-call.

''H-h-hi, hey, uh- how a- are y-y-you?'' She asked nervously, tucking hair behind her ear.

''Hey,Marinette. I'm perfect.''

''Y- you look it. I mean, you always look perfect, because it's you, so, uh, I, oh brother, I give up...'' she buried her head in her hands, groaning.

''It's fine, I- how're you?''

''Good...''

''Let's get this homework done then.'' She smiled, blushing.

*Present Day*

''Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, a red blanket with black spots landing in her arms. Chat Noir glanced at her.

''Let's wrap this up.'' He nodded. Her eyes scanned the room. She darted forwards, the blanket wrapped around her yoyo. She nodded, throwing it. The girl caught the glove, throwing it to Chat.

''Cataclysm!" He yelled, destroying it. The akuma flew out, and the heroine caught it with her yoyo.

''Time to de-evilise!'' The white butterfly flew out, ''bye-bye, little butterfly.'' She threw the blanket she'd used in the air, calling out her signature: ''Miraculous Ladybug!"

''You're okay?'' He asked her. She nodded, smiling. She leaned on her tip-toes, kissing his cheek.

''I'm absolutely purrfect.'' She grinned, ''bug out, little kitty.'' she swung out, using her yoyo.

As usual, a stunned silence followed her.

Chat Noir had charmed her. But of course, he had a friend to care for.

That friend was Marinette.

Only, she wasn't in Paris, so he couldn't do anything to see her. He settled for a phone call, later. Now, remember earlier I mentioned a secret identity? We'll start there.

Adrien had just got in from school when his father had told him to follow him. They'd went through a labyrinth of passageways Adrien was unaware that even existed. Then he opened the attic door.

''Son, what I'm about to show you is very important. It's bigger than you, than me, and that girl you always talk to. You must not tell anyone.'' Rarely did his father talk with such passion... rare that he ever showed any emotion.

''Okay.''

''Behold, the power of the Moth Miraculous!'' He called. Adrien's mouth dropped open.

''Oh my god... You're Hawkmoth! You... oh lord... You hurt innocent people!" Panic filled him.

''Yes, son, and you shall continue with my plans when... If... The worst comes to the worst.''

''No. No I won't. You've ruined so many lives- I hate Hawkmoth, everything he stands for and all he does.'' Adrien scowled at the older man.

''Really?'' Gabriel's voice adopted a hard edge. He stared at the model with annoyance, ''everything he has done he did for you. All he has stood for was for you. You, who is so ignorant and insolent to notice, are the cause of Hawkmoth's rise to power.'' Adrien stepped back, wiping his eyes. He was surprised to find them wet with tears.

''No. You chose what you wanted to be.''

''But you are why I do what I do.''

''I don't want you to.''

''Well, son, thing's go wrong in life.''

''Yeah, I know that. You made people's lives miserable. I suppose that's for me too?'' He asked.

''Enough!'' The older man snapped, his hand coming across the boys face sharply. He recoiled from his father.

Chat might be used to abuse, but there was no way Adrien was.

''I hate you.'' The younger boy walked backwards, leaving Gabriel alone. The kwami, next to him, smiled.

''You did what was right.'' A thing to point out...

After a while with an evil master, the kwami becomes evil.

It was like having a bad influence. Eventually you'd succumb to the dark side.

*PRESENT DAY*

Chat Noir sat on his chair, waiting for a response from Marinette.

''Hey! How's my favourite Alley Cat?'' She was smiling, he could tell by her voice.

''Good... How's my favourite princess?''

''I'm your only princess.'' He could hear the eye roll.

''How many alley cat's do you know?''

''Geez... Not many. Most of them are domestic.'' She teased.

''You avoid my question.''

''I'm... okay.''

''And I checked on your parents' earlier.''

''All good?''

''All good. No change.''

Well.

At least they were alive.

''Thanks Chat,'' after a minute she added, ''I miss them.''

''I know.'' He wanted to hold her hand; comfort her. Anything. She was like Ladybug in the sense she rarely cried.

''I wish they were here.''

''I wish you were here.'' He smiled, teasing.

The talk changed to happy memories, teasing, and sworn revenge when she came she wasn't sad- she wasn't mourning. At least it didn't feel like she was. Deep down, he knew he couldn't change her pain.

But he could make it more tolerable.

Because he loved her like a little sister.

And so he swore to protect her, no matter what.


	5. Good ol' days

"Father, I'm tired.'' Adrien said curtly.

''You are not to go to sleep!" Gabriel Agreste snapped in annoyance.

''But-''

''You will become what I am!''

''I can never become what you are." The boy replied, crossing his arms. I'm better than you, he thought bitterly.

I am Chat Noir.

He was proud to be Marinette's alley cat; he relished the title.

Not that she would ever know that.

No.

For Gabriel Agreste was plotting Chat Noir's wasn't that Chat was stronger- he wasn't. But Ladybug loved him, and so targeting him would resolve his problems. Now, we should get back to the heroes.

''Mi'lady, how do you feel about us?'' He asked, smiling.

''I don't know.'' She answered, an awkward blush on her cheeks.

''Oh, no?'' He asked a teasing smile playing on his lips.

''No.'' She repeated, more firmly.

''Oh, I'm surprised. I expected you to be swooning. We all know I'm so dazzling.'' She tilted her head back, laughing.

''Are you?'' She smirked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled, and she felt herself go even more red. She knew the look in his eyes; it was a look full of desire and love, and she knew how much she cared for him. She just wasn't as sure that she was ready to take the big step from friends to "boyfriend and girlfriend" status.

Especially not if he was as careless as he seemed usually.

But he smiled easily, winking at her, and she felt weak. Like she couldn't fight her feelings anymore.

''Yes.'' She blinked, unable to remember a single word from their conversation. What were they talking about again? And why was he smiling at her so knowingly?

What had she said that made him grin like that?

''Yes what? What were we talking about?''

''I made you forget what we were talking about, did I?''

''No!'' She protested, her arms crossed. Then she bit her lip, nodding.

''I knew it.'' He kissed her briefly. She closed her eyes, her hands on his chest firmly.

''I- Chat, I don't know if...''

''Mi'lady, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that right?'' He asked.

She nodded.

''I'm scared of loving someone.'' She confessed, looking at him through lashes.

''Well, let me show you there's nothing to fear.'' He kissed her again. This time she didn't resist; she responded by kissing back.

This became Adrien's routine:

1) Go to school

2) Have Ladybug watch over him for the school day until 9pm, where she'd have to get home.

3) Transform into his hero, and talk with her. There might have been kissing involved. Flirting from both sides.

4) Go back to his home,get told off by his father for coming home a mess.

5) Phone Marinette as Chat and talk to her.

6) Manage to get some homework done amidst fighting villains.

7) Repeat the day with no sleep.

This was one day where a sleep deprived Adrien was grouchy.

He had to stop seeing Ladybug 24/7.

Only he couldn't. It was like heaven, even if Adrien could barely resist pulling her in his arms and telling her he was her hero.

"Want to go to see that new film, Adrien?"

"No!" He snapped, turning around to face Chloe, "I don't want to watch any film, with anyone!" Everyone stared at him, their jaws dropped.

"Geez, I don't like her, but isn't that a bit harsh?'' Ladybug asked, squeezing past a bunch of fangirls. He shrugged.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I just.. I got a lot going on right now.''

''Duh, I know,'' She teasingly jabbed him in the arm, "you realise I follow you nearly everywhere you go?" He smiled, nudging her in the ribs lightly.

''I'd be deaf not to notice." He told her.

''I'm the loud one? Excuse moi, I am not Chloe!"

"Now who's being harsh?"

"I'm not being harsh! I'm being truthful.'' She crossed her arms.

''Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed, closing his eyes, "you are such a hypocrite, Angel.'' She raised an eyebrow.

''Did you just call me a) a hypocrite and b) Angel?'' She fluttered her lashes at him.

''Yeah, you follow me everywhere. Like an angel. Besides, you said yourself; Ladybug's too formal. LB sounds way too informal. Bugaboo was way out of the question. So Angel it is.''

''You're not Chat.'' She responded, looking at him. He looked at her, almost sadly.

If only you knew, he thought.

''No, I'm not.'' He answered, smirking, ''it looks like he got dibs on you.''

Ladybug blushed, changing the subject.

There was no way she'd allow two boys to complicate her life.

''Angel it is, then.''

''Angel it stays, then.''

That's why he loved her. She was always so sweet.

But this was only a few weeks' away from the hell Hawkmoth'd cause.

You could say it was the calm before the storm.

Now, I gotta get a cheese break. I'll tell the rest of the story soon, I need my energy to finish the tale.

(Whilst the mysterious narrator recharges his batteries, I'd like to inform you that in December I'll be working on Miraculous Tales Of LadyNoir: Beginning of our Story and when this is finished I'll be doing a Frozen Miraculous crossover. See how that turns out... By the way, major giveaway to who's narrating!)


	6. Trick or Treat

Where was I?

I mentioned a storm, did I?

Right.

Marinette sat at the table, her pencil in her mouth.

Chat was Skyping her, and she looked severely confused.

''You know, you could come over. A smart kitty like you could easily help me with my Algebra homework.'' She smiled.

''You wish. I suck at Maths.'' He answered, peering at the screen, ''does that say eight pm? You want me to come see you at eight pm? Does your aunt know about this? What would she say?'' He placed his hand on his heart.

''I don't want to see you. Well, I do, but that's not the point. I want to see Papa. And they won't let me in without an "adult" escort. And you're legally eighteen, making you a legal adult.''

''Ah, so nothing to do with Algebra homework?''

''Not really. Unless X can find me the cure to amnesia.'' She crossed her arms. Chat smirked, leaning forward.

''I'm sure the only cure is "time" princess.'' He answered.

''I thought you were all for adventure, kitty.'' She retorted. ''You coming or not?''

He shrugged.

''Why not? I suppose you need an adult like me to look after a kid like you.'' He chuckled at her expression. ''What? You said it, not me.''

''I meant it.'' She smiled, flicking hair behind her shoulders. He laughed, watching her with his analysing eyes. It's sad that she has to pretend she's okay, when it's clear she's not. But she has me, and I'll protect her from anyone.

But Daniel.

Do you remember him?

Well, he was a sad boy himself. He's actually an important person in our story. He's not just a cameo as you'd say.

He was a murderer.

He was a liar, and the reason he hated Adrien Agreste?

Because the boy had told him everything was okay when he was ten.

Adrien was ten, at the time. His mother had been missing for a week on his birthday. On his birthday, he was told she'd been found, dead, in an alleyway.

Daniel had killed her.

And Adrien, the poor boy, believed Daniel was grieving for Mrs Agreste's death. He had put his arm around the killer's shoulders, and said it was "all gonna be okay". Daniel was an immortal, cursed to live forever without his beloved Emily. Mrs Agreste's death was supposed to have brought her back.

But it only broke a family up more than ever.

And caused Hawkmoth to rise from the ashes.

"I am sorry, Adrien...'' Daniel sighed, pressing his hands against the glass he was holding, ''I never meant to ruin your life..."

The hero waited for his princess at the hospital, smiling.

''Nice to see you.'' He nodded, ''in the flesh and not behind a computer screen.'' She nodded, looking unemotional. She had her hands in her coat pocket, a habit she never succumbed to, no matter how cold it was. Why, you might ask?

She'd hit her wall, and her knuckles bled badly. She was spiralling into an abyss of sadness and sorrow, and never believed she'd find the culprit.

"Let's go in.'' Marinette bit her lip.

Another habit she never succumbed to.

"As you wish."

The nurse at the waiting area allowed them in, nodding to the room her father was in.

''Be careful. He's suffered a loss.''

''What loss?'' Marinette asked, her eyebrow raised.

''His wife, well, she passed away, earlier today.''

''Mama, she... is dead?'' The girl wiped her eyes, pushing her way to the door, looking at her father.

''I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't know about Mama.'' She let tears slide down her face. Chat Noir looked at the floor, awkwardly. Her father glanced at her, confused.

''Uh... I want an answer. Why? I could just start to remember her... You.'' He looked at her, his eyes widened, ''you look like her.''

''That's because I'm her daughter. Your daughter.'' She answered. He nodded.

''I remember, only a little. A little girl... But there's still much of my life I'm missing.''

''Yeah... But at least you can remember something about me. It's a step.'' She said earnestly. Tom nodded.

''Yes, you're right. You'll be completely clear as daylight in my mind soon.''

''Yeah,'' She turned, smiling. She linked her arm with Chat. She went to close the door, about to leave, when he called her back.

''You're going?''

''I have to live my life.''

She tried, so hard, to pretend nothing was going on.

It didn't work the way she wanted.

Grief would hit her and she wouldn't see straight.

But that wasn't the storm.

The storm happened on October 31st 2016.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the park.

''Look, I know I.. I'm weird, but I love you. Can we just.. I don't know, do something Halloween styled?''

''Chat, I'm sick of Halloween puns. I can't bear it anymore. One more and I swear...''

''Wait 'til Christmas.''

''No.''She answered.

''Why not?''

''Because I can't take it!" She replied, nudging him. He smiled, teasingly kissing her nose.

''I can deal it, though.''

"Oh lord, kill me now.'' Her eyes closed. He chuckled, closing his own eyes.

''This is normal. I wouldn't mind dying now, y'know.''

''Don't say that!" She hissed, as he pulled her closer.

''Okay, okay, I won't! I won't!'' He promised, laying down on the grass. She laid on his chest, sounding relaxed.

''Good.'' She murmured, ''I can't handle losing you.''

''You're stuck with me for eternity.'' He grinned, his eyes closed. In the distance, the bells tolled, signalling the end of Halloween.

But when she opened her eyes, she screamed.

Chat Noir was wearing a red suit with black spots, and a mask with the same pattern.

She looked at herself, springing up on her feet.

She was wearing Chat's suit, except she had a mini-skirt attached to the leather leggings. She glanced at her tail, and touched her head.

Ears.

She had ears.

Cat ears.


	7. Midnight Confessions

Ladybug- or Kittybug- sat, touching her ears gently.

"What is this?" She asked, her face crimson red.

"Uh, you're me?" He answered, "I think. Or I'm you?" He raised an eyebrow, touching his ring, which had turned red.

"I think our Miraculous have swapped? Maybe some Halloween trick?" She suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back in a min." She turned around, and ducked behind a tree, "Tikki, spots off!" She untransformed, Tikki flying out with cat ears herself.

"Marinette... I think something's happened."

"You think?" She asked, "Oh God, I remember- I have to see Adrien now! Right now..."

"Then it's time to transform?" Tikki asked, "you'll have to say 'Tikki, claws out!' to transform." She raised an eyebrow.

"Tikki, claws out!" She called out, her hair growing.

She kissed Chatabug's cheek lightly.

"I got to go, bugaboy, so... see you later? I'll meet you at the park at ten o'clock?"

"Adrien! Hiya-" She stopped, dead in her tracks.

Gabriel had his hands around his son's neck. She jumped forward, pulling him from her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Ladybug..." She answered, hands on hips.

"Son, I'm sorry." He murmured, "I won't do it again." He closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"You okay?" She asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay." He confirmed, "you look cute."

"Aw, thanks, Adrien." Her cheeks flushed red. He held her hand, and looked sadly at her.

"Anytime. Thanks, Ladybug." He answered, standing up,

He walked to her, his hands on her hips, and she couldn't concentrate on anything other than how good his hands felt on her.

She wasn't allowed to think that, was she?

He pressed his lips to hers.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I- It's okay, I g- got to g-g-go." She climbed through the window. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She pulled out the baton from her back, and phoned Bug Noir, her eyes closed. She could've sworn that she heard Adrien talking.

"I screwed up, big time Plagg."

But when he answered, he looked so weary she forgot about Adrien.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had to tell her.

Now.

It was now or never.

"Mi'lady, I figured out who Hawkmoth is."

"Wait, what?"

"He's Gabriel Agreste." Kittybug's eyes widened, and she felt ashamed for leaving Adrien alone, when his father would surely beat him if he found out she was protecting him. She turned around, to peer through the window. Adrien wasn't in there, and panic filled her. She'd been selfish.

"I'm staying over night with Adrien." She decided, opening the window.

"Are you okay, mi'lady?"

"I'm fine, I just need to make sure he's okay."

"Stay safe, okay?" He asked, "Love you."

She choked. In all his life, he never had sounded so sincere. She couldn't say the words back. She wasn't sure how he'd react, whether he'd laugh or leave her.

"Y-yeah." She blushed.

She climbed through.

Gabriel was waiting.

(Had to give this story some TLC. Hope you enjoy!)


	8. Truths of Gabriel Agreste

Kittybug's jaw dropped.

"G-Gabriel Agreste?" She asked softly.

"Ladybug, you know my son, Adrien. Do you know where he's went?"

"Uh, no, what do you want with me?" Her hands tightened around the staff in her hands. "Why are you here?"

"I'm his father."

"You're not fooling me, I know." Her hands shook, "you hit Adrien. You're a monster, Hawkmoth." He looked at her, his interest piqued.

"Well, did Adrien tell you that? After all, he was the only person I had told." He answered, his eyes on hers. "He trusts you with my secret. Hm, if that isn't a sign of complete love, then I don't know what is."

"Love? Adrien doesn't love me." Kittybug retorted, although she knew, as she said it, that he was true.

Adrien loved her.

"He does, and you know he does." Gabriel answered, "And, Ladybug, if I were you, I'd be careful around Adrien. Like father, like son."

She'd heard the phrase, but didn't believe it.

But if he was akumatized, then all hell could freeze over.

"He's not going to wind up like you."

"No, he could wind up much worse. You know that, don't you, sweetheart?" He walked up to her, his fingers stroking her cheeks. Her body tensed up at his touch, and he smiled, moving closer to her. Their lips were almost touching. If she moved forward even slightly, their lips would meet. The thought made her terrified, but she stood her ground. No way was she going to show her fear. He smiled, his lips curved in an evil smirk, one of triumph. "You also know that their are some battles that cannot be fought alone."

"This one can." He moved away, so quick and sudden, and held her wrists in his hands. A look of desperation crossed his face, and he shook his head.

"My poor, sweet child..." He looked at her, "I'm not as bad as you might have thought. I didn't start like this, you know." Her heart stopped, and she couldn't speak. She'd never thought of Hawkmoth's past, "I started like you, with a mission to make the world a better place. But I fell in love, and when I fell in love, I was left heartbroken. Have you ever seen Emilie Agreste? Have you ever seen her around Adrien? Have you wondered what it'd be like to see her abuse him? I wanted her to stop, but I was full of hate. So, in my hate, I vowed to ruin her. He doesn't remember, I wiped his memory clean. Which is what I'm going to do to you now."

"Why?" She asked. He held a single white moth in the palm of his hand.

"I'm a villain, I'm not fragile. And it's not permanent, one day you'll remember. Of course that will be when I die." The moth flew to her, and she collapsed in his arms. He laid her on Adrien's bed, moving her hair so she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He shook his head, wiping his eyes. She looked so young, like his first born daughter. He stood up, sighing. "Emelie killed our first child. So I say to you, sleep well." He walked out. Adrien entered the room, minutes later, and sat next to her. He pressed his lips to hers, sighing softly.

"I guess someone was tired." He smiled slightly, "Sweet dreams, my little kitten."

(Also, for people reading my other fanfic; My Girl, please don't slag off my fanfic telling me what pairing to do. I'll do whichever pairing I want to, if you don't like it, don't read it. It's fanfic, for crying out loud, don't attack me for my pairing.)


	9. Lies of Adrien Agreste

Kittybug woke to the sound of Adrien's soft voice.

"Morning, sunshine." He told her, passing her a brush.

"What happened last night? After you kissed me, I can't remember anything." Adrien drew back, an awkward blush filling his cheeks. Curiously, he looked at her, though, realising something must've happened that night to make her forget his big secret. Lying, he told her;

"Chat and you had an argument, and you came back crying. I told you I wasn't having you leave like that, you were in a state. You kissed me, and I- I told you something. Something about my feelings, and you said you were done with Chat." She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. She was through with Chat? She had called them off? Adrien held her close, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You." She said softly. "You were my first crush, you know?"

"Huh?" He turned around, confused.

"I always admired you, I often wanted us to be... a reality." She shrugged, "We have to go."

(And I'll see you after the new year! Have a merry christmas, and enjoy the year ahead!)


	10. Peacock

"Kittybug."

"Adrien, enough. I'm enjoying myself!" Kittybug exclaimed, dancing around the tree. Her breath gave away the fact that she'd been drinking.

A lot.

"Kitty, that's enough. Any more and you'll be incoherent." Adrien smiled slightly.

"Oh shut up, goodie two shoes." She handed him a glass, "drink up."

"Father will kill me." He replied, pushing the glass away. Gabriel watched her from the top of the stairs. He called out to her, and she rolled her eyes. She pressed her lips together in a pout, walking over to him.

"What's the matter, grumpy pants?" She asked teasingly.

"You should stop drinking." He told her, taking the glass from her. She rolled her eyes, and he felt something stir in his chest for the young girl. She was too much like Anna.

"Sorry, daddy." She giggled, and he gripped her wrist.

"Don't call me that." He hissed. She grinned, and crossed her arms.

"Why? Does it excite you? I mean, I'm flattered that I can get you over your wife, but seriously, she's left you. You're so boring it's no surprise!" She winked at him, flirtatiously looking at him over her shoulder, "Call me, okay, sugar?"

"Kittybug, are you alright?"

"Shut up and dance with me." She ordered him, her mood changed. Her hands slid up his chest, and he awkwardly turned her around.

"Are you-"

"I said shut up." She scowled, pulling him closer. He patted her back, soothingly.

"Look, if something's wrong-" She rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to his. She tasted of alcohol, and she gripped him tightly, dragging him towards the bedroom. Her hands reached to take off his shirt, and he tried pushing her away, weakly.

"You're no fun, you know? Sometimes you got to live a little."

Sometimes you got to live a little.

Marinette always told him that. Well, she told Chat that.

But it had to be a coincidence.

"There's a difference, Kittybug."

"Would you say that if you didn't know I was with Chat? He knows how to have fun. I mean, even your dad wants me."

His dad LIKED Kittybug?

His dad wanted Kittybug?

Okay, that was it.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how badly I want you." He answered, his voice low. She kissed him, pushing him on the bed. A part of her knew she was doing something wrong, and tried to stop herself, but...

She'd always wanted Adrien.

She'd always wanted this.

Suddenly, bile rose in her throat, and she leaned over, away from him. He closed his eyes, glad that the girl had stopped. Hang on, he thought, she's not...

He peered over her, and saw the girl was vomiting. He pulled her hair out of her face, and held her shoulder with his free hand.

"Adrien?" She asked weakly when she was finished.

"Yeah, Kitty?"

"This was wrong, I shouldn't have done that." She whispered, her throat hoarse.

"Hey, you were drunk. Are drunk."

"And fully aware I kinda hit on your dad. Oh God, Chat's going to kill me! We can't tell him, he's never going to forgive me- hic- Oh lord, Adrien- hic!-" He cut her off, and she buried her head in his chest.

"What happened here tonight goes no further than here, okay? I encouraged you further in the end. I'll go talk to my dad, Kit. You rest in my bed, tonight." He murmured, moving her on to his bed and tucking her in. He waited until she'd fallen fast asleep before moving to her. He felt awful, because she'd been in love with Chat.

No, he had to win her back, although he'd told her they'd broken up.

"Plagg, spot-"

See, that's what I didn't get. Adrien.

Adrien was in love with her, completely.

Why would he love a drunken, foolish, lovesick girl?

Because she was meant for him.

I only just got back from my cheese break, leave me alone!

"Plagg, spots on!" She sat up and she looked dazed.

"Lord Noir..." She murmured, "kill me."

"Never."

"I'm undeserving of you. Kill me." She whimpered. He shook his head, looking at her through his lashes.

"Never. I love you." She was defeated, and clung to him.

"I love you too."

"I love you more." He grinned, kissing her. Gabriel looked at them through the crack in the door. The look made Lord Noir shudder. "I'll be right back."

"Well, that makes sense." Gabriel scoffed.

"What does?" Lord asked.

"You hating me."

"Huh."

"Marinette is quite special, isn't she?" He asked, "the little whore, slutting herself out over both versions of yourself."

"Don't speak about her like that!" He shoved Gabriel against the wall.

"Oh, touched a nerve?" He asked lightly.

"You hurt her, and I'll murder you."

"You do as I want, and she'll stay alive." He released Gabriel, and sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at her smiling and clutching her heart.

He couldn't bear to have her hurt.

That was his weakness.

"Your mother own a Miraculous; a hair pin. A peacock pin." He answered, "It's went missing. She's still alive." He heard her scream.

He turned around.

A beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and a peacock dress stood in front of them. She held a slender knife.

"Who are you?" She asked Kittybug.

"Uh, you're here... where I am."

"You're in my son's room." She said coolly.

"Ladybug- well Kittybug, but.. Mrs Agreste?" She asked.

"Yes I'm alive." She looked at her, "but you won't be."

She had red eyes.

It was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.


	11. Poison

Kittybug screamed, her face contorted with pain. Pain that dissolved a minute later.

"Ow..." She grimaced. Lord Noir looked at her with wide eyes, full of fear for her.

"Kitty..." He groaned and she looked at him. Her eyes widened, and she grinned at him.

"Aw, you do care." She murmured, "you look really pretty."

"Thanks, sweetheart, but you better stop."

"I.. I am so sorry." She looked at him, and started crying, "I didn't mean to upset you." The Peacock, also known as Mrs Agreste, smiled slyly. He kissed her forehead, and she clung to him for dear life. All of a sudden, she couldn't bear to upset him. He meant the world to him. She also felt distaste for herself, for liking Adrien too.

She gripped Kittybug by the shirt, dangling her out the window.

"Do you want your former identity back?" Peacock asked teasingly, "Magic ice." She whispered. Marinette hung loosely from her grip. Lord Noir's mouth dropped, and he stepped forward involuntarily. Gabriel stood motionless, apparently shocked into silence.

"Oops. Let's see, I swear I'll drop you, okay?" She smiled darkly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Adrien's suit turned back to complete black, and he found himself with his tail and ears. Which meant, Marinette...

Was back to Ladybug again.

"Now, look, sweetie, Chat wants you to fall. Don't let him down, okay?" She asked. Marinette nodded. "She's got an excessive amount of my special power 'Obsession' which the knife was smothered in. It's dangerous, because she'll do anything if she believes you, Chat Noir, want it."

"You're not going to hurt her."

"I think it's time you flew, little Angel." She winked slyly.

And dropped her.

The world went in slow motion. He needed the yoyo now. He pushed Peacock out the way, staring at her. Marinette was going to die if he didn't get her. He extended his baton.

"Grab my baton, Mari!" He yelled, and she looked at him. She gripped at it, and he retracted it, holding her in his arms. Marinette sighed softly, and she clung to him. He rolled his eyes, then turned to Peacock. "You leave, now."

"This isn't the last you'll see of me."

"Sadly, I believe you."

"One day you'll be begging for my help."

"And today ain't that day." He shrugged, pointing to the window. "Like I said, out."

She smiled, leaving him.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, "there's something wrong."

"No, you're purrfect, Marinette. Maybe you ought to transform, and we'll figure out what's going on." He nodded, knowing she was feeling pretty bad, and held her arm. "Da- Mr Agreste, I was wondering whether we could talk whilst Marinette gets herself sorted out." Gabriel nodded, looking puzzled.

"Why of course." He opened the door, "out here." He left Marinette to her own devices. Gabriel looked at him, with his eyes narrowed.

"Adrien, she'll be okay." He reassured the boy, who was pacing, "Our main concern is catching Emelie, and then we'll save her."


	12. Calm Before the storm Part One

(I am soooo dumb! No wonder nobody got the plot twist, this was a chapter from my other story- Oh god, I finally understand. I am so sorry, enjoy the ACTUAL chapter!)

Marinette sat down, her eyes on Hawkmoth.

"But, I don't get it. I want Chat- we're a team!" She screamed.

Did she really know what she wanted? The villain-turned-goodie-temporarily mused, She's after one of them; she just doesn't know which.

"Well, Chat wants you to work with me." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, right." She laughed, and raised an elegant eyebrow. The most bizarre thought struck him...

He wanted her dead.

She was too much like a ghost, but a polar opposite to Anna. He didn't like that thought of her being Anna.

"Believe it, sweetheart-" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, mocking, "It's true." She trembled as he touched her.

She remembered something, briefly, that made her shiver. Somehow, Hawkmoth had been this close to her before. But she wouldn't let him, she hated his guts. Unless her purrecious Chaton had asked her to double-cross Hawkmoth. Yes. That had to be it.

She truly believed it, the poor girl. I feel for her every time I tell this story- I can tell you now, it doesn't end quite how you'd think. I mean, if you think of my name- Plague, in English- I think you'll understand what might happen, and why they call me Death's companion.

I can't help it, I'm just a mere kwami.

Alright, maybe I'm one of the most powerful kwami's, but it all comes with a price.

"Don't touch me, ever." She snapped harshly, pulling away, and opened the door, walking out. "Bye."

Alya glanced at her best friend, who was on her phone. Chat was standing next to her, and in an attempt to look uninterested, she pretended to be engrossed with Chat Noir's Instagram.

Oh right, his father wiped her memory of them knowing the other's secret identity.

Adrien knew he was with Marinette/Ladybug, but Marinette had no clue she was with Adrien/Chat Noir.

Then came the terror attacks.

I mentioned a calm before the storm.


	13. Burnt Down

(Can anyone figure out why Marinette likes both boys? Also, eager to hear how y'all doing! Enjoying the new year? R&R please!)

"So, Peacock, are you going to get payback?"

"Oh, Corbin, I plan on murdering the little cow for stealing my son. When I have him in my arms, I will ruin Ladybug's life."

I mentioned a Daniel, earlier on, correct?

Who was madly in love with Marinette, well, he decided he'd never let anything hurt her again. He just wasn't expecting to find her in school, for once. He walked in, his eyes searching.

Today he found her.

"Marinette, are you okay?" He asked, "You've been gone for ages."

"Oh, I- Uh, I know, I was busy. Working." She made a vague gesture with her hand, and Adrien slid into the seat next to her. He looked exhausted.

He had, after all, been with Marinette all night. Not in that way.

"Aren't you the guy who froze Ladybug- Angel?" Marinette still, had to admit, Adrien had charm, and a sudden desire gripped her.

She wanted the cat and the model.

"Yeah, but I was-"

"Akumatized, yeah, I know. Probably Chloe, yeah?" He asked, nodding. He yawned, and Marinette guided his head to her shoulder. She was way too forward, and she didn't care.

What was wrong with her?

"Uh, kinda. I mean, I-" Adrien lowered his voice, so it brushed Marinette's ear.

"I'm glad you've forgiven him, Bugaboo." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. He smiled, and she turned her head. How did he know her identity?

"A-Adrien?" She gasped. Daniel turned to face her, and his eyes widened.

"Adrien?" He asked, "Remember me? The Canadian model?"

"Dani?" Adrien asked in awe, "Of course I remember you!" The two boys' fist bumped, and I remember Marinette, who looked so shocked, and even rejected.

Again, I feel for her.

The teacher had started to talk about the Black Plague, something so large and devastating, started by something so small and, somewhat, innocent. Then-

An explosion.

Shrieks heard from every corner of the room. Alya was clinging on to Nino, and Marinette stood, still.

Peacock was beckoning for her to come forward.

She stepped towards the window, and Adrien swiped at the smoke in his face. She had to be there, somehow, and he wasn't resting until she was safe. In his arms.

"Marinette!" He shouted. She was by the window, and by the bend in her knees, about to jump. He dashed forward, and grabbed her by the arm. "What's going on?" He demanded, his green eyes flashing.

"I'm protecting you from the hatred that follows a relationship." She said coldly.

Her eyes turned green, then back to blue.

"Wh- Mom?" He asked incredulously.

"I love you, sweetie, but She doesn't love you. She's a teenager, and she's messed around with Chat more times than-" He shook his head.

"I love you, too, but I love Marinette. She knows my secret, Chat's a pawn in our plan." Her eyes widened, green again.

"Adrien, I- I don't know what to say, I-" She froze and tensed up, "Marinette is weak!" She continued ruthlessly, and Adrien shrugged, carelessly.

"I love her." He repeated, and she crossed to the window, blinking.

"I loved Gabriel, too, and Anna. Not that you'll remember her, I mean, she was only young. But those who are... Incomplete, must be disposed of. I know that better than most people." She told him, her voice hard and evil.

"I don't care, Mom, I won't let you hurt her, because if you do- you'll lose me. Forever." He held his tongue, and tried not to give away the pun, therefore revealing his identity. He couldn't reveal himself to Marinette until she was cured, and Emelie was out of her mind, body, soul, whatever it was that she possessed the teenager by.

"I already have. You know Chat?" She asked, "Tell him to meet me by the abandoned bridge, and I'll cure her of the Obsession. Well, I'll give him the cure to cure her, anyhow." She smiled, opening her arms, and collapsing backwards. He gripped her shirt, and caught her before she fell to her almost certain death.

It would've been at his hands, after all.

Not that it would've helped if she'd been killed under Hawkmoth's supervision.

His father, he thought, although he still didn't quite know how to react to the news that his father was the supervillian that had tried ruining his life. Angry? Annoyed? Glad? Bitter? Actually, all of the above, because he was glad, since he imagined not always hating his father. Bitter, because hey, my famous dad is a pyscho, isn't a conversation starter. He shuddered as he held the limp girl in his arms. Her eyes were shut and he knew, somehow, he had to cure her from the disease that would surely kill her. He lifted her out the building, but as he did she opened her eyes, and shook her head.

"What?" He asked softly. The girl sobbed. She felt worse, knowing she loved both boys. Why was it so hard to just love one? She couldn't even talk to Adrien about it, nor Chat.

"Let me die here, please." She begged him. He scoffed, pulling her closer.

"No way, Mari." He told her firmly, and continued walking on. She gripped the door frame, and he sighed in frustration. "We've wasted enough time."

"I love you!" She blurted out. And once that was out, so was everything else, "I love you, and Chat, and you know my secret, and I don't know how to feel, and I feel like I'm the worst person alive, because I'm sure I've kissed you and I've kissed Chat, and I know there's memories missing in my mind because I feel it!" He froze, and she looked at him. How could she know that she was missing life memories? It was impossible, right?

Surely, it had to be.

"Marinette, now you've got that off your chest, can we go?" He demanded. She started sputtering, and coughing. He had to agree, the smoke was attacking his system, too. And he had to meet his mother at the bridge, as soon as possible. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, although hurt.

*Later that day*

Chat stared in her eyes, green against green.

"I told you you'd need me." She smiled slightly, "sit, I need your help."

"The cure." He said first.

"Of course. This vial will make her completely back to health. It will also make her realise who she truly loves." She passed him a small glass tube with a purple-pink liquid in. He eyed it evilly, "You have my honour." He could leave, now, if he didn't feel obligated to listen to her.

"And you want me for?" He questioned.

"I want you to help me." She began, calmly. He sighed.

"I gathered, but what do you need me for?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I want you to help me find my daughter."


	14. Plague

"Sure I will help you, but I need to make Marinette better first." Chat answered. Ladybug's pure, sweet face in the forefront of his mind.

"Of course, what do you think I am, a monster?" She asked.

"Emelie, you weren't exactly life saving, starting that fire." Chat responded.

"But I didn't start the fire." Chat didn't believe his mother, not for one minute.

"Right, and I'm the Bogeyman." He recoiled from her hand when she held it out for him to shake.

"Of you go, then, Chat."

Marinette looked at him.

"Marinette, take the medicine." He told her.

"Why?"

"I just want you to." He replied, and she immediately drunk it, so quickly and suddenly she nearly choked.

"There, why?" She asked, and Chat winked.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Now, he could finally know who she loved.

"I feel.. Drowsy."

"I mean, who do you love?" He asked.

"I love you, silly kitty!" She giggled, holding him close to her.

"Why?" He asked, and she winked.

"Because you're purrfect." Suddenly, the girl's eyes turned fully blue, back to the cat like eyes he got when he was Chat Noir. "Huh, why are you looking like Ladybug?"

"What?" He replied, and looked down.

Not again.

Marinette wrapped herself around him, smiling slightly, knowing something was bothering him.

The poor girl had no idea the poison was stronger than ever, and Adrien certainly had no idea the girl was about to collapse, and...

And certainly had no idea she was about to-

-die.


End file.
